Down on Earth
by oblivious2fate
Summary: Haruhi has her whole life ahead of her, well at least she did until fate decided to step in. HaruhiXAll Gost/coma/haruhi chapters short at first.
1. introduction

Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own this anime or these characters, oh well, there's always world domination.

~ Prologue ~

Haruhi was a normally a very down to earth girl, but no one realized just how hard it was to be a teenage girl and deal with eight immature, over eccentric, and idiotic boys daily. And eventually it was going to take its toll, but she couldn't help it, that was what she told herself; although in all honesty she hadn't expected to fall in love with all of them the so totally, so completely. Haruhi watched them all run around the club room like head less chickens with soft eyes, had anyone walked into the room at that moment they would have seen a devious Nekozawa Umehito chasing a terrified and hysterical Suoh Tamaki around the room with a glow in the dark skull, while Morinozuka Takashi watched silently in the background as an amiable Haninozuka Mitsukuni babbled on aimlessly, Ootori Kyoya fixed his glasses as he stared curiously at a strangely melancholy Haruhi, and Kasanoda Ritsu was as usual being bullied by the Hitachiin twins. How Haruhi wished that they could all just stay like this forever but fate had other plans for her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1 living on a prayer

The pitter-patter of the rain on the roof made Haruhi sigh dejectedly, it had been raining all weekend and if she didn't know how physically impossible it was, she would say it would never stop. Such weather only brought somber moods to this household, though that wasn't to say here father wasn't trying to act extra cheerful this weekend, indeed Ranka was twirling about the kitchen like he hadn't a care in the world.

But Haruhi knew her father better than that, the anniversary of her mother's death was drawing close again and as such the rain only brought resentment and a painful feeling of loss. Haruhi watched as he father nervously peeked outside again and then back at her mother's picture a quick flash of loneliness and agony in his eyes, Haruhi's father was always more over protective as the day got closer to her mother's death and the huge storm that had blown in last Friday had only increased his worry.

Though try as he might, Ranka could never really keep the fact from her that he was terrified that one day he would lose her in the rain and lightning just like he did her mother. So usually on days like this one Haruhi would stay home if only to appease him, but today was different, she had thought the rain would pass by Saturday but it had only gotten worse, and they were running out of groceries.

So Haruhi resolved to herself to sneak out for a quick grocery run when their neighbor stopped by for her annual Sunday chat, and she would be home before her father even noticed she was gone, if she was quick and didn't doddle. Surprisingly though the rain had been falling quite heavily all weekend, there had been no lightning or thunder, much to the disappointment of Tamaki if his loud announcement of "but I wanted to come over and comfort my precious daughter!" was any indication.

Sometimes she thought that baka took some perverse form of entertainment out of her fear, but Haruhi knew that her sempai was just overzealous in his personality, really really overzealous. As soon Ranka was fully absorbed in 's latest news, or in reality gossip, Haruhi slipped out the front door as quietly as she could. The rain was falling faster now and seemed to have gain some extra weight to it thanks to the now howling wind, staying off to the side of the apartment building to avoid the heaviest gushes of rain, Haruhi took extra care to stay as dry as she could, with her luck she would end up catching a cold and she would never hear the end of it from the host club if she did.

When a particularly nasty gush of wind completely soaked through her rain coat, haruhi gave up on any form of that idea and decided to practice her conversation with the host club now, if only to distracted her from the now blistering rain. "What were you thinking going out into the middle of a typhoon? Doesn't my precious daughter have any value for her own life?" haruhi spouted furiously in a nasally mimicry of Tamaki's berating voice, then replied in her own faking frustration "it was a rain storm not a typhoon sempai..." and then changing back to her mimicry of Tamaki's " It might as well have been!" that was true enough.

The rain had continued its on slot and now she couldn't even she in front of her. Pouting Haruhi made to turn around and head back to her apartment, even she was not thick headed enough to keep going in this weather for no reason, but a muffled hysterical cry in the distance caught her attention. She could have sworn she her someone calling her name but there it was again and this time she was sure that was Ranka calling her, just as she saw his running outline begin to form a white flash caught her eye. Two head lights were only seconds away, too close to dodge, Haruhi had only the time to think _**mother how is heaven**_ before blackness consumed her sight and her father's cries of "H..Har..HARUHI!" was the last thing she heard before the pain consumed her and washed her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 the melody of tragedy

Kyoya was not expecting to receive a call from one of the local hospitals on Sunday evening. Indeed when he had sent the list of names to all Ootori hospitals, it was a worst case scenario precaution: one he had never anticipated would be used, all the hospitals were told to notify him immediately if one of the people on that list were brought in. The list contained only 6 names and all of those names belonged to a member of the host club, the list contained all the names of his most precious people: his friends. The last name on the list in itself was the most precious to him, even if he would whole heartedly deny it, and he didn't even know why. When the call came it was that name that was used, that one was the one in unstable condition, that one had been in a hit and run accident. And if Kyoya had not been so utterly terrified of what would happen to his one, he would have already been hunting the bastard who hit his precious one down. But kyoya was terrified, and for once in his life, he stoped thinking and calculating; Kyoya Ootori broke down. With unnatural sluggish movements, kyoya wrote a text to the host club, unable think through his tears all he typed was _**Haruhi has been hurt**_, and kyoya ootori then did a very bad thing, he pressed send. Unknowingly setting off a wildfire of once hidden, but now unlocked emotions, that would blaze through his entire school and his entire life. Burning bridges and starting a chain of events that would ultimately change their future forever.


End file.
